Just Like Heaven
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: Edward and Bella have a picnic in the summer sun. A cute and short one-shot. BXE RATED K NOT M! Sorry for the confusion!


**An author's thank you note:** This is a special one-shot that I made for everyone that has added me on their author alert or favorite author list. I recently found out that _more_ than 300 people have me on their author alert list and _over_ 350 people have me on their favorite author list. I posted my first story 2 months and 11 days ago. It's an amazing feeling to know that in the past 2 months I have gained that many readers. So I made this special one-shot for everyone. There's another one up for those of you who like lemons. :)

**Summary:** Edward and Bella have a picnic in the summer sun. A cute and short one-shot. BXE

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Just Like Heaven**

"I like that dress on you." Edward complimented as he laid a checked blanket on the grass. I smiled before blushing. I was wearing a white sun dress that Alice picked out for me.

"Thank you," I mumbled before I kneeled down on the blanket, my picnic basket in hand. I sat it beside us on the grass and rested my hands timidly on my lap.

Edward sat across from me his legs stretched in front of him. He waved his hands – signaling for me to sit next to him. I smiled at him before crawling across the blanket in between his knees. He wrapped his cold arms around me – sending shivers down my spine. I smiled up at him before leaning my head back. He gave me a kiss on my cheek and ran his long fingers through my hair.

"I'm glad you agreed to have a picnic with me," Edward kissed my neck softly.

"Like I could say no," I whispered as I grabbed his sparkling hand in mine. "Besides I like seeing you in the sun." I ran my thumb along a blue vein that was sticking up as I stared at it quietly.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked. I looked up at him – he was smiling – showing his perfect white teeth.

"Not really," I admitted. He frowned at me. "But," I quickly added. "I'll eat for you."

Edward smiled at me before leaning forward – pulling the straw basket closer to us with his free hand. I watched silently as he pulled the wooden cover up to reveal a group of sandwich bags. I smiled at him – grateful for his attempts at human behavior.

"You didn't have to do this for me Edward." I whispered when he opened a bag of grapes with his teeth (I still had his other hand). He laid the bag on my lap and grabbed a grape out of there. I watch with amusement as he brought the purple sphere to my lips. I smiled before opening my mouth; his cold fingers touch my bottom lips before he removed them. I shivered as I bit down on the very juicy grape. "You've been reading too many romance novels." I teased him after I swallowed the grape.

He chuckled softly. "Speaking of romance novels – I got you something," he smiled at me. He reached back into the basket and pulled out a very box. I glanced at it before grabbing it with my free hand. "It's a box set of all the works from Jane Austen." Edward answered my unspoken question. "I thought you might enjoy it." He added quickly.

"Edward," I tried to protest – though I was really grateful for the books. "You didn't have to get me anything."

Edward smiled down at me before kissing my forehead. "How else am I supposed to show you how much I love you?" I smiled before raising an eyebrow.

"I can think of a way." I put the box set on my lap next to the grapes and wrapped my now free hand around his neck and pulled myself up. I closed my eyes as I pressed my lips firmly against his. Edward leaned closer to me pushing me back into his chest. I started to count down the time in my head before he would pull away and tell me that I pushed my limits too far. I pressed my lips harder to his as the countdown neared its end.

3…

2…

1…

And right on cue Edward pulled away from me, hi s hand left mine and he stared down at me – the crooked smile gone. "You really like to push your luck around me don't you?" He was smiling but I could hear the serious tones in his voice.

"Can you blame me for trying?" I asked.

He sighed before grabbing my hand again. "Sometimes I wander – just how suicidal you are…" He pondered. My eyebrows furrowed. Edward laughed before giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"If you want we can try that again and I promise not to be so forceful." I attempted.

Edward rolled his eyes before grabbing the box on my lap. "Do you want me to read to you? Or should I let you quote it?" Edward quickly changed the subject.

I smiled up at him. "I thought you didn't like the classics." I teased – ignoring the comment about quoting it.

"You've shown them in a new light," he smiled before running his fingers over the spines. "Any favorites?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"_Emma_." I smiled as I leaned closer to Edward. He raised an eyebrow.

"_Emma_?" Edward repeated shocked evident in his voice.

"_Emma_." I said for the last time. He sighed before grabbing the copy from the box set.

"_Emma_ it is then." He said opening before pulling back the paper cover – revealing the first page to the story. "Emma Woodhouse, handsome, clever, and rich," Edward started to read. I closed my eyes and pressed myself closer to his chest my finger still playing with the blue vein in his hand. He continued to read the story as I listened carefully to his soft voice. His voice would change tones with the dialogue of each character.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked – waking me up from a light sleep.

"No," I lied quickly. "Keep reading – it was just getting good."

"That's amusing since I've been reading the same paragraph over and over again for the past three minutes." He chuckled before moving my hair back and giving me a light kiss on my forehead.

"I promise I won't fall asleep again," I persisted. "Keep reading."

Edward sighed before opening the book again; he skimmed the page and continued where he left off. I listened closely to the soft texture of his voice as I fell into the complicated world that Jane Austen had created. I tried to keep my eyes open – afraid to fall asleep again, but sadly it was a battle that I wouldn't win. I closed my eyes and rested my head on Edward's shoulder – sleep slowly but surely taking over me. I let out a small sigh before I let it take me fully. Edward's voice continued to ring through my ears as I dreamt about Emma Woodhouse's beauty and wealth.

**End.**

**A/N:** Cute and sweet. _Emma_ is my favorite book from Jane Austen so I wanted Edward to read it to Bella. Thanks again for everyone that has added me to their author alert list and favorite author list. I have a lemon one-shot out for anyone that likes lemons. And I hope that you enjoy this enough to review. No more updates or one-shots till the 20th but that's only because it's Edward's Birthday and I have a special one-shot for that. :D Bye guys!

Daddy's Little Cannibal


End file.
